


When the Sun Rises

by Jeannyboy



Series: Recovery [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Love, M/M, So this is what you get, better at writing fluff, sex scene, steamy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: After finding each other after so long, one thing inevitably leads to another.Another installment of Hanzo and McCree's story of love and loss.





	When the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write more on their story and here is me doing my best to deliver. Fluff is definitely on the horizon but here's this for the time being. 
> 
> I really hope I did well in writing and keeping with the theme and pacing of my previous work with them. 
> 
> As always, comments and creative criticism are always welcome. Please enjoy! :)

They had spent so long apart that being together again was like the first drink of water after being stranded in the desert for so long. The two men were all hands and lips once they realized it was no mirage. They had stood on the roof, entangled in one another, just breathing each other in before Jesse had kissed Hanzo deeply and the fire in their guts sparked to life.

It was a surprise they didn't run into anyone on the way back to Jesse's room, smiles gracing their lips, wandering quickly through the halls, hand in hand. Once the door slid open and Hanzo was dragged through, he stopped briefly to look around the room. It was just like the first time he'd walked into the apartment back in Texas; clothes littered the floor and supplies for maintaining guns were heaped onto a table in one corner.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, his flesh hand still clinging to Hanzo like a lifeline. “Well, darlin', you've always known I was a slob.” His grin was sheepish, embarrassed that he hadn't changed one such habit in his lifetime.

Hanzo pulled his hand, grabbing Jesse's full attention as he stepped into his field of vision. “I'm glad you haven't changed.” His voice grew low and his gaze dropped. “I wish we were still in the apartment.”

The cowboy's heart broke at the look on Hanzo's face and he let go of his hand only to gather him up, pulling them flush against each other like they had been only minutes before. He pressed his face into Hanzo's neck, relishing the musk that clung to his skin.

“Me too, darlin'.” It was all he could get out. They stood there, nightmares made reality claiming them for another few moments before Jesse squeezed Hanzo, pulling back to look the assassin in the eyes. “But we made it, yeah?” His voice was barely above a whisper, the volume straining his vocal cords.

Hanzo smiled again as he looked at the other man, his fingers absently finding themselves in the thick brown hair at he base of his neck. Jesse hummed at the sensation, having missed it. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, his hat becoming dislodged and falling to the ground. His heart fluttered when he felt Hanzo's breath on his ear, “We did. We are here now.” He could feel Hanzo's chest deflate as he sighed; his own expanding at the intake of breath as Hanzo pressed his lips to his neck.

Time had taken away the years, but it had done nothing to their memories of one another. The assassin knew just where to place his lips, in the spot right below Jesse's ear, in the crook where his jaw began, to elicit a hiss of breath. Jesse's hands involuntarily slid down to find purchase on Hanzo's hips, steadying them both as Hanzo continued to pry little sounds from Jesse that he thought he'd never hear again.

They took their time, no need to rush. It was love the drove them, pure and unadulterated. The love that had lasted from one lifetime to another, merging through time the men they had been with the men they were now. They couldn't erase the past, couldn't go back to that one morning and keep Shuhei from taking Hanzo; couldn't stop the bombs from falling. All they could do was live in the moment, kiss each other like the fire burning in their cores was engulfing them; like their lives depended on it.

Hanzo's heart hammered as he twisted his fingers in Jesse's hair, pulling slightly in a way that made Jesse moan into his mouth. Jesse's own fingers were now digging into Hanzo's hips, the metal of his left hand biting, even through Hanzo's clothing.

The flames were increasing and it took everything in Jesse not to pick Hanzo up and walk him over to his unmade bed. He didn't want to rush this, they deserved to taste and savor, to relish the second chance they had been given.

He tried to hold back, to take it slow, but the way Hanzo moaned as Jesse rolled their hips together, the way he pulled them impossibly closer, standing on his toes to angle their lips for better purchase, it didn't take long for Jesse to act on the thoughts in his head.

When Hanzo left his lips in favor of paying loving attention to the sensitive skin on Jesse's nape, Jesse bent slightly, grabbing handfuls of Hanzo to haul him up into the air. Hanzo grunted in surprise, Jesse chuckled as he re situated Hanzo on his hips.

“Over a decade of muscle and permanent prosthetics really does change how easy it is to carry ya.”

Hanzo pulled back to look Jesse in the eyes. “Did you just call me fat?”

“Muscle is denser'n fat, sug.” Jesse places a sweet kiss on Hanzo's nose, almost tripping over a pile of clothes right in his path.

“I might need to rethink my earlier statement.” Hanzo chuckles, arms tightening around Jesse's shoulders until the other places him gently on the edge of the bed. Jesse settles himself between Hanzo's legs, arms encircling his waist like they had in another lifetime. It was all mirrored, everything they seemed to do copying actions that hadn't happened in so many years they'd gathered dust. But how does one do any different when it's those same memories each of them had replayed over and over for years, not expecting an end?

Jesse sat now, kissing any skin he could reach, making Hanzo hum. “Thought you loved me just the way I am.”

Hanzo peaked his brow, a coy smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at the cowboy. “I love _you_ , but you're not spread out on the floor, waiting to trip someone.”

Jesse smirked, mirth writhing in his eyes. “Oh, but honey, I could be.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, leaning down to capture Jesse's smirking lips in his own, hands coming up to cup the others' jaw, gently pulling him up. Jesse went willingly, climbing onto the bed, towering over Hanzo who slid up the bed until they were both comfortable. Jesse held himself up on his elbows, smiling down at Hanzo.

“What are you thinking about, Jesse?”

“I've seen ya fer the first time in almost fifteen years and it only took til the sun come up to get ya to say somethin' I didn't think I'd ever hear again.” His voice was soft and his heart was stuttering out a rhythm so fast he thought it'd burst out of his chest.

“And I will keep saying it, Jesse McCree, until I can no longer speak. _I love you. I love you. I love you_.” He kissed Jesse between each sentence, his lips feather light on Jesse's.

“I love you, too.” Jesse all but growled, a wild animal above his prey, finally catching it after a game so long in the making, he'd all but given up. They lay there kissing one another, clinging to each other, until the fire built back in its intensity and Hanzo had to press his head back into the mattress and moan at the sensations roiling through him as Jesse peeled back his layers, kissing every inch of skin he exposed.

Dawn had exploded without their noticing, the sun rising her fiery mane above the horizon, spilling into the room. When Jesse had Hanzo stripped of every stitch of clothing, he pulled back to gaze upon his lover.

Warm sunlight lit his milky skin, throwing into a stark contrast against the dark tattoo that wound around his left arm. He lay there, looking up at Jesse as the gunslinger stared, his lips twitching upwards at the sight. He leaned back down, dragging his hands down the muscles that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen him.

“I wish every part of me could touch every part of you.” Jesse's words were more to himself as guided his hands to the spots where Hanzo's skin ended and the metal prosthetics began. Metal whispered against metal as Jesse's left hand slid down to cup the back of Hanzo's knee, pulling experimentally.

“You were right. Earlier.”

Jesse's dark eyes met Hanzo's.

“They are permanent.”

Jesse nodded once, thumb ghosting over the fabricated kneecap, neither of them feeling the sensation.

Hanzo displayed how strong his core was as he silently lifted up, no strain on his face, to grab Jesse's hand, pulling him back down to him; away from whatever thoughts haunted him.

They didn't speak after that; they didn't need to. There were no words for what they felt, for the ecstasy that consumed them from then on.

Jesse became an animal, barely containing the rage turned passion he'd held in his chest since losing Hanzo. His lovemaking scarcely held the tenderness of before. Hanzo was strong now, stronger than either of them had imagined the last time they'd been in this position. His strong arms wrapped around Jesse's neck, guiding Jesse's body as they slid down the muscles on his back, naked hips rolling up to press against irritatingly clothed ones.

The hands that were once timid and meek hungrily sought out the skin beneath the button-up that stretched against Jesse's chest. Jesse had to stand to shuck his pants and underclothes, finally standing bare and gorgeous in front of Hanzo for only a moment before he was back on him.

It surprised Jesse when Hanzo reared up, once more displaying the strength he'd amassed in their time apart, rolling them over until Hanzo was the one straddling Jesse. Jesse's smile was wicked before it was whisked away by Hanzo descending on his lips, unable to get enough of him.

They moved easily together, a dance who's steps time had altered but couldn't altogether erase.

Unfamiliar with how to proceed, Hanzo allowed Jesse to roll them back over. He let his hands find purchase in Jesse's shaggy hair as the other kissed a path down his pale chest, making lewd noises as he sucked and bit into soft flesh, here and there, leaving marks in his wake. Jesse bypassed Hanzo's erection, his beard barely making contact as he slid further to kiss the seam of skin where his legs and torso met. His love marks extended to include the inside of his thighs, all the way to the scarred skin that fused itself to the metal of his prosthetics. Hanzo's fingers had slid from his hair on his journey down but quickly found it again as he moved back up his body.

Hanzo made the most beautiful noises as Jesse focused all his attention on the sight in front of him. The man in front of him, splayed out, waiting for him to take him in a way neither of them had felt in nearly fifteen years. Fifteen years of longing, of dreaming, of hoping with a flame so steadily dying it was surprising there was anything left to spring back into life.

Jesse took Hanzo into his mouth, as much as his could, humming at the sounds escaping the other man. His metal hand held onto Hanzo's thigh firmly as the other traveled south. The archer's breath hitched as Jesse slid his finger slowly inside of him, doing his best to stretch him gently while he continued working him through any pain with the pleasure of his attention to other parts of Hanzo.

A couple of minutes later had Hanzo struggling to catch his breath. His fingers clenched painfully in Jesse's hair as he hit his prostate, Hanzo going rigid with pleasure. Jesse came off of him with an audible sound. He murmured gentle words to Hanzo that he himself could barely understand as he kissed his way back up to Hanzo who all but crushed their lips together when they came face to face.

Lips still locked, Jesse positioned himself, pushing slowly inside of the archer. He could feel the breath stutter from Hanzo's chest, letting the other man pull back, lips parted in a moan that Jesse wanted to listen to forever. To hear that sound again, to have Hanzo back in his arms, this was what he'd been missing. This was what he'd been dreaming about for so long, what he'd halfway felt bad about replaying in his mind; feeling dirty at the sinful thoughts he'd had, hoping they weren't of a dead man.

He found a rhythm, hard and slow. Hanzo started mumbling in Japanese, something that was new to Jesse. The last time they'd been together, the other man had never spoken in his native tongue. Now, however, he couldn't keep his mouth closed; vocalizing his pleasure in words Jesse couldn't understand or by breathy moans, both of which drew Jesse closer to the edge faster than he'd been anticipating.

Jesse could feel himself approaching the point of no return and slid his hand down to grasp onto Hanzo's erection, urging the other man to lose himself at the same time. A new fire roiled in Jesse's gut and he bit down into the soft flesh of Hanzo's shoulder as they came almost in sync, Hanzo only seconds after Jesse.

The cowboy rode out the sensations that wracked his body before he pulled out. He collapsed against Hanzo, the sticky mess on his torso clinging to the hair that covered Jesse's chest. It was disgusting and they both knew they'd have to clean themselves before too much longer, but for the moment, they basked in the afterglow.

Jesse kissed lazy constellations onto Hanzo's sweat slick skin, savoring the taste of the other man on his tongue.

He almost purred at the feeling of the archers' slender fingers gently brushing through his damp hair. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. He could ignore the demons that were constantly letting themselves be known, blurred out by bliss. Jesse's eyelids felt heavy but he got up and found a cloth and ran it under the tap in the standard half-bath. When he returned, Hanzo was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor.

Jesse paused and took in the sight. There sat the man he had long since lost hope of ever finding again. He had changed in their time apart, bitter and quieter than before, but he was still the love of Jesse's life. Jesse hadn't heard his story yet, there would be time for that later. The sun was steadily moving through the sky, shining like a beacon through the window and onto Hanzo who looked up when Jesse still hadn't returned. His face was slightly startled at seeing Jesse standing there.

“I almost thought it was a dream.”

“Darlin', even my mind can't make up something as beautiful as that.”

His lips canted up at seeing the long lost fluster on Hanzo's face as his cheeks flared.

Jesse walked over to him, the cloth having lost some of its' warmth, and got down on the floor in front of Hanzo where he began to gently clean the other man up.

“You do not have-”

“I know.” Jesse smiled, tilting his head up to capture Hanzo's lips with his own. He almost growled at the familiarity, his hand sliding into the inky strands of Hanzo's hair.

When he pulled back, Hanzo was smiling. It was small, barely an upturn of the corners of his mouth, but it was a smile and Jesse was happy.

He cleaned himself off, throwing the cloth into the bowels of his room and climbed up onto the mattress. They made their way to the head of the bed where they settled down. In a time before, it was usually Jesse who's head was cushioned against Hanzo's chest, his legs curling in the empty space beneath the covers. But times had changed and it was Hanzo who rested against Jesse, having been pulled to that barrel chest and had gone along with no resistance. He curled his arm over Jesse's waist and slung his leg over Jesse's. They were the picture of domesticity then. Briefly recreating the life they'd hoped to live in a life before.

 


End file.
